Team sky origins: Star the Cat
by Star the Cat
Summary: Star the Cat before she met Sabrina and Jennifer. So...yeah. Read my character's profile if you want to REALLY understand what's going on.
1. Iblis Awakens

Stars filled the toxic-filled sky with faintly visible shimmers. A blue cat stepped on the unstable platform. Her eyes were as blue as her tears that always covered her face. She wore a small blue jacket and a huge blue bow. She gazed over the lava under the platform, curious of what her father wanted her to stay away from. Her father was Silver and her mother was Blaze. Therefore, she was a princess. A black and gold hedgehog, that was her cousin, caught up to her.

"Star, are you sure that we should be here? Your dad did say that we are forbidden to be here!" he asked. Star glared at the hedgehog, smirking.

"Calm down, Solar. I don't think anything's gonna happen…" she trailed off. Solar stared at his cousin, Star, and sighed. Star looked closer at the lava, seeing that there was something wrong with it. It bubbled rapidly, almost as if something lived in there. She was half right.

Solar sensed something and pulled her away from the lava. A moment later, a fiery beast shot up and rest in the lava. It roared at the two Mobians, scaring Star, but not budging Solar.

"WHO DARES AWAKEN IBLIS? PUNISHMENT SHALL BE SEVERE!" The beast roared. Star stared at the beast named Iblis in fear. Solar stared at it, not scared, but also helpless. Suddenly, a white hedgehog blocked the beast's view of the blue cat. It was Silver, Star's father.

"Star, run now! We can deal with lectures later!" He shouted as he picked up large boulders with his telekinesis. Star only stood in fear, unknowing of what would happen. Silver threw the boulder at the monster's head, weakening it.

The monster suddenly hit Silver with a surprise attack. It only hurt him slightly as he tried to dodge it. Using the last of his boulders, Silver finally defeated Iblis. Star smiled as she saw the monster sinking back into the lava, slowly. Though, it wasn't through. Iblis threw a fire wave at the blue cat. She braced herself, hoping death was painless. A moment passed. She felt nothing.

She realized that her father had taken the blow. Silver had burns around his arms and across his chest. He fell, dying from the attack.

"DAD!" Star exclaimed, tears in her eyes. Silver tried to hold on and smiled at his daughter, tears in his own eyes.

"Star… Do me a favor and be brave. Please don't worry about me…I'm still with you, and you too Solar…" Silver managed to mutter in his dying breaths. Star hugged Silver, trying hard to accept the fact that he was dying right in front of her.

"I love you both…" He assured, sighing his last breath. With that, he died. (Or assumed to be dead.)

Star cried hard as another figure arose from the depths of the darkness. A light blue hedgehog smirked as he walked up to the two Mobians. He laughed as a machine grabbed the blue cat and the hedgehog blasted Solar with a chaos torrent. Star reached out for her deceased father, crying. Solar fled with a scar that was forever on his eye, but not before shouting,

"STAR! DON'T PANIC! I'M GONNA GET BLAZE!"

Star blacked out from the pain of the machine's grip. But just before she did, she found that the one controlling the machine was Eggman.


	2. Strange things

Star woke up in a dark jail cell. Her bow and a small book lay in a corner. A blanket was wrapped around her. A metallic blue robot hedgehog walked to the cell that the helpless cat was trapped in. It only stared, letting her grab her bow and the mysterious book. She looked through the book and saw that it was a journal. _Her_ journal.

She found the robot…only staring at her movements. Star finally got up and walked over to the robot. She stared at him back, wondering what was going on.

"Excuse me, where am I?" She asked. The robot looked down on the cat.

"**Location: Space colony ARK… Time: 23:12 PM…"**

Star stared at the robot and smiled…but it quickly turned into a frown as the robot glared at her. She cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" She asked. The robot glared.

"**Name: Metal Sonic… Creator: Robotnik…"**

Star stared at Metal Sonic. She saw that it was dented and dissembled of weapons. Metal Sonic looked away and sat down.

"Why am I here?" Star finally asked. The robot hedgehog glared.

"**Data not found…No programming of plans…" **It spoke. Star stared in amazement. The robot only turned his back to her.

"You don't even know?" She asked. Metal Sonic didn't turn back. It only sat down. Never did it feel so unused, so underestimated. It only ignored the blue cat.

A small ring came from the robot's arm. It was a video message from Eggman. Metal Sonic quickly answered,

"**What is your command, master?" **

Eggman laughed. He played with his mustache and smirked. "Bring me the cat. I have a proposition for her…" He ordered. Metal Sonic nodded and released Star as he turned off the message. Star only glanced at the robot as they walked past the strange doors and the dissembled inventions.

Eggman awaited in a dark room. A copy of Tails and Knuckles were hung by their bolts and parts. Star shivered in fear as Metal Sonic let go of her hand. Eggman signaled for Metal sonic to leave.

"Well, well, Starfire…Glad you could drop by…" Eggman taunted. Star stood still, trying hard not to show fear. She remembered she could use psychic powers and ice abilities. She focused on Eggman and screamed,

"COME ANY CLOSER AND YOU DIE A BUTAL AND COLD DEATH!"

Though, it wasn't true. She didn't have that kind of power. She could freeze small objects and stop them in their paths, or levitate things for a short time, but not enough to kill anybody. She was as harmless as a feather.

"Ah, but I don't wish to harm you, my dear…" Eggman calmly assured. Star stood in the same position, trying not to let her guard down. She raised an eyebrow.

"And what _do_ you plan to do, Dr.?" Star asked, sternly. Her aim was ready, trying to intimidate Dr. Eggman. He was not impressed.

"You see, I only want to make a deal with you, young one…" He assured, in an evil sort of tone. Star still wasn't too sure, but she stood back into her original position and listened. Eggman laughed quietly.

"Starfire, the last thing I would do is harm you… And you could be of use to me in the lab…" He assumed. Star was ignoring the fat man, only wanting to go home. Her only hope was that Solar would come back and save her from the nightmare she was in. Eggman continued.

"And I would be honored to have an assistant like you…" He assured, sounding honest. Star glared at the old fat man.

"So why not build a robot like me? I'm sure you can program IT with way more abilities than me…" She asked, trying to figure out what she's up to. Eggman picked her up menacingly, almost choking her.  
"Listen, cat! If you don't, you will go back in that cell and either starve or die of thirst. Whichever comes first! And if neither of them gets rid of you, then Metal Sonic might," He threatened. As soon as Star nodded, he let go, letting her cough and gasp for air. As soon as she caught her breath, she sighed and looked at Eggman. She nodded.

"All right, Eggman…I give. I'll be your assistant…" She sighed. Eggman smiled.

"Excellent. Metal Sonic! Take her to her room! While you're at it, show her around…" He ordered. Metal Sonic came in the room and grabbed Star's hand. Her eyes widened as she prepared to go back into the jail cell. But he didn't go back. Instead, he showed her the doors and what they were for. She then found a room in the hallway with a huge window. Nothing much was there, though. She pointed to the planet that was blue and green with white clouds.

"Metal Sonic? What is that?" She asked. He looked at the planet she pointed at anxiously. He stared at her.

"**That planet is called Mobius. It is precisely the planet you were captured on. It was your home," **It identified. Star looked at Metal in sadness. The fact that they were away from home, and that Eggman could murder her any day now, it was just too much for her. She held his hand as he led her to her room. It was much different from her jail cell. There was a bed, some books and dolls, and a sketchbook or two in the brown shelves. The cat jumped into bed, almost forgetting about home. As Metal Sonic was leaving the room, Star got up and spoke.

"Metal Sonic? Will I ever go home?" She asked. Metal Sonic went back to the homesick cat. He stared at her with his glowing red eyes, only…with care.

"**It is unknown…" **It answered. Star stared back.

"**But there is a possibility…"** It continued. Star was hugging the doll of Shadow in her arms, trying to heed what her father said. To be brave.

The robot got up and turned the lights out. Star lay down, hugging the Shadow doll in her arms, still. She whispered to Metal Sonic as he left.

"Goodnight… dad…"


	3. Forest the hedgehog

Star's thoughts swirled around her head for a month. She helped Eggman, and in return, she was treated like a guest. She wasn't always like this. She was sometimes homesick and stared out the same window from the first day she came. Metal Sonic seemed to notice that Star was homesick and lonely, and was just asked for help. She was never paid attention to, and she would look out the window in her spare time. Eggman never paid attention to Star or Metal Sonic, and only required assistance. A month or two passed, then a few more. Star, however, stayed in the small room, and did whatever Eggman told her to.

After her fifth month on the ARK, Eggman called both Metal Sonic and Star in the lab. When they walked in, they saw a green hedgehog with orange streaks, almost the same age as Star. He glared at both of them, wondering why he was here, and why they were here. Eggman smiled and laughed at the hedgehog with pride.

"You two! This is experiment 302 SS! A fully cloned hedgehog of Sonic and Shadow!" He gladly bragged. The hedgehog was whispering to himself as Eggman went along.

"Expirement…? Sonic?... Shadow?... Clone?..." He muttered. Star smiled at the clone, not exactly knowing what one was.

"**What will it be used for, master?" **Metal Sonic asked. Eggman stared at Star, and ordered her to take the experiment and get out for a minute. Star, eager as she was, showed him around the ARK. The hedgehog seemed calm and gentle, letting her lead and never slowing down until they got to a small room. The hedgehog never really spoke. He was silent, only wanting to know more about what he was and what happened.

They stopped at the same huge window that looked down at Mobius. Star pointed at the blue and green planet with white clouds hovering some parts.

"Metal Sonic told me that that's where I came from. It's called Mobius!" she exclaimed. The hedgehog stared at the planet along with Star. He smiled.

"Mobius? What's that?" The hedgehog asked. A robotic voice called from across the room.

"**A planet that both of you shall not speak of…"**

They both looked around the room, unsure of whose voice it was. Both looked around and saw nobody. Star stared back at the window, smiling yet unhappy at the same time.

"I miss them so much…" she whispered. The hedgehog looked confused, and sat down. Star sighed and sat with him. She turned to him and blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What's your name, anyway?" She asked. She never got the fact that he was an experiment or the fact that he had no name. Just a bunch of numbers for one.

"Forest the hedgehog. And you?" he asked. He didn't want her to be confused by his own name. He chose something simple and something he liked. He didn't like the name he was given from the start, anyway…

"Star the Cat, and it's nice to meet you!" Star exclaimed. Forest looked down at the planet called Mobius. He smiled at the blue cat.

"Do you REALLY want to go back to…Mobius you say?" Forest asked. Star looked at him and nodded.

"I think with some thought and a few parts, I could get us there…" He stated, smiling. Star's eyes brightened, and she hugged the hedgehog. Forest laughed, enjoying the moment. He had never felt this way, but he enjoyed it. He had heard it was called…

Friendship…

AN: Awwses…Anyway, if you guys wondered how Star and Forest met, there you go. And expect the next chapter soon.


	4. Keeping a promise

Star showed Forest her room, which they were going to share. Forest looked around and smiled. Of course, they had to share a bed until they could get another. Eggman was so caught up on plans that he had no time for making something as simple as a bed. The bed was big enough for two, anyway.

"Star, are you comfortable with this? I could just get a few pillows and sleep on the floor…" Forest assured. Star smiled.

"You don't have to… I'm fine," Star answered. It was late, anyway. Star yawned and got in bed. Forest stood, looking around.

"Um, I'll get in later, Star…" he trailed off. Star smiled and sighed.

"Goodnight, Forest…" she yawned. Quickly, the six-year- old cat fell asleep. Forest looked around the dark room, seeing a picture of a white hedgehog with a blue cat much like Star. A picture of a pinkish purplish cat was next to the other picture, holding a newborn kitten. Again, it was blue, like Star. He realized it was her family, and the blue kitten WAS Star. The green hedgehog looked at the shelf full of books. A couple of them were drawing books and the others were just books. Forest looked back at Star. Somehow, he knew that the poor cat was hurt, emotionally and physically…

Forest finally climbed into bed after an hour or so. He couldn't sleep, though. He was worried about two things:

One: Star

And two: What Eggman was talking about with metal Sonic.

Star moaned in her sleep, and cried a little. She turned and held onto Forest, holding him tight. Forest blushed, yet, he didn't know why.

The next morning, Star woke up and saw that she was alone. She saw Forest looking through some books. Mostly the ones that had Lemony Snicket. She yawned and got out of bed, seeing that Forest was too involved in the book to notice. When she started making the bed, Forest started to help her.

"I guess you finally noticed…" Star laughed. Forest laughed as well, though with concern. He still kept his promise, and he still was trying to find some parts so that he and Star could get to Mobius. The thing was: what if Eggman caught on before he could? And what did Eggman plan to do with him, anyway?

Eggman yelled across the echoing hallway for Star and Forest, as well as Metal Sonic. Of course, all he needed was assistance. Forest wasn't needed, much, so it gave him enough time to think up a plan. He luckily found some spare parts in an eerie and dark room across from a room that said ''.

He looked around the room full of robots and broken parts. They strangely looked familiar, as if they were someone he knew…

"**Experiment 302 SS…What are you doing in here?" **a voice came from behind the green hedgehog. Forest turned and saw Metal Sonic at the front of the door. Forest stood, silent, as did Metal Sonic. The blue robot hedgehog flashed his glowing eyes at Forest. He walked up to the green hedgehog.

"**This place is forbidden…Eggman should have you destroyed for it…But, I am sure it was an accident, possibly, you didn't know…"** Metal Sonic assured. Forest seemed confused.

"**I can let this slide…for now…" **it buzzed. With that, the robot left Forest alone in the room. When Metal Sonic was out of sight, Forest picked up the parts he had and ran out of the dark room. Before he could, though, he hid behind the door, seeing that Metal Sonic was looking at the door that said ''.

The green hedgehog peeked at the blue robot hedgehog. Metal Sonic felt the blood-stained door, looking like it was crying.

Metal Sonic stood silent, and then left. Forest finally had the chance to hide and build the parts into something they could escape in. though, he was curious. Why was Metal Sonic looking at the door, and why does it look like he knew what was in there? The hedgehog couldn't resist. He opened and heard strange music…

"_Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day?" _It sang. Forest finally closed the door after he heard the eerie song. He looked around and saw nobody.

"…I didn't do it, nobody saw me, nobody can prove it!" Forest stated rather fast and ran off, not looking back at the door.

AN: Now, we can't leave out the explanation of Tails Doll, could we? Anyway, yeah…This is just centered around Forest for the next chapter or two. It's fun and it explains a lot… anyway, C u next chapter…


	5. Is it a dream?

Forest's POV

3 months later…

My name is Forest the hedgehog. I only know that I am a clone. An experiment.

Then why do I have emotions? Especially some that I don't even recognize? Something they call…Love…

As I explained, I am all but a real person. I am only a clone. I may be the ultimate life form…but it still doesn't fill the piece missing inside of me. I am nothing but a creation of Eggman, forced to be in this place called life…forever.

"Hi Forest!" a familiar 6-year-old voice called. I turned to see a blue cat. Her blue eyes sparkled like the stars. I guess that's why she was called Starfire, though she preferred to be called Star. I was also designed to be just a six-year-old kid, but with the intelligence of both the quick-thinking Sonic the hedgehog and the immortal Shadow the hedgehog, I was a bit different.

"Star, what's wrong?" I answered. She smiled.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked in her annoying little voice. I still liked her, anyway. I sighed.

"Well, I was just coordinating the measure of the planets and the solar system and trying to find out the approximate length for us to get to Mobius," I started out. Star tilted her head in confusion. She giggled.

"You talk funny!"

I tried to calm down. I had other things to think about, like getting us to Mobius. We, if you haven't figured it out, were in the ARK. Built by Gerald Robotnik and birthplace of Shadow the hedgehog. Star was captured, and was Eggman's pet. She did feel homesick, and wanted to go home to her mother and father. I had no concern of her foolishness as a child; so carefree, when there was work to be done…did I?

I guess that was just her own world going on, there. After all, she wasn't an intelligent one at the time; she was only six years old. I guess that's how regular six year olds react to scientific things like this. Then again, I don't know much of what goes on. Anyway, Eggman had called us and only wanted me. I just thought he needed assistance. When I went inside, he grabbed me and did something to me. I don't remember what it was, but it was painful…

I woke up next to Star in our room. I thought it was a dream or something, but I felt pain. Like the one in the dream I had…if it was a dream…

AN: aw, poor Forest… Anyway, this is the only time that has Forest's POV. Now, a few more chapters, and we can end the Story! YAY!


	6. Tables turn, Starfire

3rd person POV

As soon as morning came, Forest got up and went back to plans. He had already gotten the plans for an escape pod, and all he needed was to have a little more time to get it done and work out the bugs.

He still couldn't figure out what Eggman did to him, although, but he didn't think about it much. He was more focused on his promise than what happened. Star wasn't called on much, so all she did was watch Forest or stay in her room.

Star and Forest were on the ARK for 8 months when Forest almost finished the escape pod. He only had to have a power source. He had heard about something called a chaos emerald. Eggman even told him that it was what gave him life. He had read about them and studied them, learning about their power.

He then found something over in a small room while looking for a power source. There was a necklace that had seven emerald shards and a master emerald shard at the center. Inside, it had a picture of a star. It reminded him about…well, Star…

Beside it, there was a white emerald, looking like the one he studied. He took both, happy that he could finish his creation, and that he could show how thankful he was to Star for showing him friendship and happiness.

As he slowed down to Star's room, which didn't have much of anything left, Eggman walked past the energetic green hedgehog. He saw a glimmering light and saw that he was holding something in his hand. Eggman saw that it was a chaos emerald, and snatched it from the hedgehog.

"302! DO NOT go into the room where you found this! It is for experimental use only!" the old fat man shouted. Forest hid the necklace behind his back. The green hedgehog quickly nodded and went inside his room. Star was in there, going through her pictures of her parents and everyone else she knew. The only ones she didn't look at were the few pictures with Silver. Forest looked at the few, and smiled at the blue cat, who hadn't noticed he took the few pictures.

"I've been meaning to ask…Who is this in the picture?" Forest asked. Star quickly turned to him and snatched the photos away, quickly starting to cry. The blue cat gave Forest an angry glare, making the hedgehog back up a bit.

"HE'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, FOREST!" Star shouted, hugging the pictures of Silver. Forest saw tears in her eyes. He put the necklace on the blue cat easily. The necklace perfectly fit, as if it was made for her. Star noticed and looked at Forest, as if she maybe…

"I found that and it made me think of you…" Forest sighed, only wanting to see Star smile. The blue cat blushed and sat still for a few moments. Suddenly, a hug came from the cat to the green hedgehog. He smiled and hugged back, suddenly realizing that he had no power source. Forest let go and grabbed Star by her jacket.

"Let's just find that Chaos Emerald and escape, finally," Forest suggested. Star nodded and ran with him to the room where he found the Chaos emerald. The emerald lay in the same place.

"Star, watch my back in case Eggman comes in…" Forest whispered. Star nodded and hurried with him. Forest slowly tiptoed over to the emerald, as did Star. The green hedgehog finally made a grab for the emerald…

"What the…" Forest gasped as the emerald slid through his hand. It was a hologram.

"Forest…does this mean we can't go home?" Star asked. Forest sighed.

"The real emerald is here somewhere…" Forest informed. He didn't hear an answer from Star, but he kept looking around.

"Looking for this, 302?..." a voice laughed. Forest turned to see Eggman holding an emerald. Star looked at him in fear, but made a grab for the emerald, kicking Eggman. The old and fat man dropped the emerald, causing Forest to pick it up. Eggman crawled over to a few buttons, and pressed the one in the center.

Star saw Forest was in pain, and worried. She grabbed her friend's shoulder and only got an evil laugh and a glare from Forest. He threw the cat to a wall, and gave the emerald to Eggman. Star was dumbfounded, or confused. Why would her only friend do this to her?

"Hahaha! Starfire, you are such a stupid cat…you see… Of course you had no friends…nor do you have any to protect you…" Forest laughed. Star looked up at the green hedgehog.

"Tables turn, Starfire…remember that when you go straight to hell…" Forest taunted.

Star cried silently and got up. She smiled.

"Okay Forest, I never wanted to do this…" the blue cat cried. Forest was confused. He then understood what she meant when she teleported behind him and roundhouse kicked the green hedgehog. He got up and smirked.

"Ha, a challenge from a three year old…" Forest chuckled. Star saw him coming, but only saw the Forest she knew. Without dodging, Forest hit the blue cat. She noticed that Forest had claws by the fact her jacket was torn and blood was coming out of her back. She fell, feeling weak from loss of blood. Forest was about to make the final blow, but stopped when he saw Star smiling and crying at the same time.

"…Thank you, Forest…for being my friend…" she sighed. With that, Star went unconscious, leaving Forest with a bloody hand and tears in his eyes. He finally snapped out of the trance he was in, and quickly realized what was going on. He had hurt, and maybe even killed the only friend he had…

AN: another aww moment right on cue. Anyway, I guess you get the picture, sad moment and getting closer to ending this story. Expect the next chapter very soon.


	7. Mobius

Forest stared at the bloody body of his only friend. He had two people to blame;

Eggman and himself.

The green hedgehog cried upon his friend's body, suddenly noticing movement…

"She's…breathing!" Forest exclaimed, happy that Star was alive and he had not caused murder to his friend. He picked her up and smirked at Eggman.

"Sorry, old man, but we're leaving!" the green hedgehog laughed as he ran and grabbed his friend's belongings as he went along. Star came to as they reached a window.

"H-hey! Are you alright?" Forest asked. Star moaned from pain and opened her eyes.

"You backstabber! Give me the girl! 302, give me her, now!" Eggman shouted, holding a laser gun at Forest.

"302…give her to me…now…" Eggman said calmly. Forest glanced at Star, and then at Eggman. He smirked.

"I told you, the name's Forest. Forest the hedgehog…" He muttered as he jumped out of the window. Just after a few moments, they disappeared out of nowhere.

"…Star…Star wake up…Hey, Star…" a voice whispered. Star opened her eyes and expected the ARK's machinery and everything else. But she was surprised, they were in the woods. She rubbed her head, and thought that this was just another dream. But no…It was real…

"Good, you're awake…" Forest smiled. Star looked around, amazed.

"Forest? Are we…home?" the blue cat asked. Forest nodded.

"Did…I keep my promise? Is this what you wanted?" Forest asked, hoping for a smile or a cry of pleasure. Instead, she hugged Forest, and smiled.

"Yes…to both…" Star sighed. Forest blushed and smiled too, having all the reassurance he needed.

Star looked around. She saw an opening at the edge of the woods, seeing someone come to the spot that they were. And with a smaller hedgehog as well.

Star saw that the person was a cat, like her. It was a pink and purplish color, like as if it was her-

"Momma?" Star exclaimed. The cat looked up, seeing her daughter once again in a long time.

AN: ALMOST LAST CHAPTER! ONE MOAR!


	8. Years later

Star's POV

I had finally found my mom and my cousin, Solar. I had introduced Forest and what had happened for the past 13 months. Momma and Solar were just glad I was home. I had actually missed Mobius, except for the fact it was ruined except for a few places. I smiled at Forest and told him he could stay with us. I was thankful that he had helped me out. Iblis wasn't much of a problem anymore, since he never rose up from his ashes anymore. Or, so I thought.

It had been a few years after I met Forest, and I am a 10 year old cat. My jacket was repaired, and now, I have more friends. Casey, Naomi, and Niki are their names. Forest is still around, and usually 'guards' his Tree of Life. It was weird…I somehow…liked the adventure with me and Forest. It was exciting, and yet, painful at the same time… Dad, while I was gone, was still dead, and his body was announced "missing"… though, I sometimes wonder if he's still watching me… and I feel like it…as if…he's not gone…

I still kept pictures of him, and I told Forest who he was, finally. I told my friends, too. They understood, and we had a team. We named ourselves freedom fighters, after Sonic's team that rebelled against Eggman. Instead, we fought against Iblis. Only very occasionally do we fight Eggman. Mostly, because he wasn't the one behind Iblis. We had missions and training, and everything else. We only fought Iblis once after I came back. We won, and Iblis went back to its ashes. Though, we know it isn't over. We keep trying, and we know one day, we'll succeed. But, I guess, as much as I hate him, I should thank Eggman. If he hadn't taken me, then I would've never met Forest. And that's probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. And it may have never come to this.

"Star! Iblis is back! This isn't a drill!" Naomi shouted. I got up and followed Naomi. Iblis is easy crap. And it comes to the biggest adventures of my life.

But that my friends…is another story…

AN: YOU HEARD STAR! ANOTHER STORY, COMING UP!


End file.
